The Mysterious Client
by Miki Bidan
Summary: A mysterious caller in the middle of the night! Who's this Yukito Takayama? And what does he want from them? Another case for the Get Backers? One shot. R and R.


**The Mysterious Client.**

**This is a Humour/ Horror fic. (Strange combination, I know) Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Get Backers, I would love to own Ban though! (Anyone wants to trade?) **

_Tring tring tring tring tring tring tring tring tring tring. _Ban groaned and got up cursing who ever was on the phone. Who would be calling them at 1: 30 in the night? He looked at Ginji who was on the other bed just besides his bed, snoring. He lifted the receiver.

"Hello, this is the Get Backers." Ban said trying to sound as sleepy as he was. "Hello, I'm Yukito Takayama speaking. I need you to recover something. Please can you meet me at the Kyoto Airport?" The voice on the other end said.

"Yeah, yeah! We'll be there in half an hour." Ban said. He heard the phone click on the other side. "Ginji! Get up!" Ban said. Ginji murmured something like "I'll have extra ketchup then. Is there some Soya left in the fridge?" Ban fumed (A vein popping on his head in anime style)

"Get Up You Mutt!" with this Ginji was so taken aback that he stumbled off the bed. "What do you want, Ban? You wanna go to the toilet? Can't you go alone?" Ginji murmured his voice still caked with sleep.

Ban raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna go to the toilet, you idiot!" Ban shouted. "Shush, you'll wake up the neighbours!" Ginji whispered. Ban sighed in defeat. "Ginji, a client called up. He asked us to meet at Kyoto airport." Ban said, "You get ready and _make it quick_!" Ban emphasised the last part.

"Ok!" Ginji said.

"So, who is this guy?" Ginji asked Ban who was driving the car. "His name is Yukito Takayama, he said and he asked us to meet at Kyoto airport." Ban said his eyes still on the road. "Yukito Takayama… I think I've heard it somewhere." Ginji said as he leaned back into his seat, staring into the sky his hands behind his neck.

"Me too but I can't remember where." Ban added. "Hmm" Ginji said lost in thought. "What do you think he wants us to find out?" Ginji asked after a few minutes of silence. Ban sighed. "I don't know maybe something like stolen jewellery or something. I hope he is not freaky!" Ban said. Ginji smiled.

"We're here." Ban said as he stopped the car and parked it in front of an airport. "Kyoto Airport. So, this is Kyoto Airport." Ginji said as he scanned the building with his eyes.

"Hmm…" Ban said. "Let's go in." he said. Surprisingly the airport was dark and isolated. It almost looked as if it was a broken down old building which was almost demolished. "Wow, this place is really old and in ruins." Ginji said as he opened the glass door that broke as he slammed it back.

"GINJI!" Ban warned. "Sorry, Ban." Ginji said with his puppy dog eyes.

Ban walked ahead. "Hey, wait!" Ginji called out and ran after Ban. "So, where is this Yukito Takayama?" Ginji asked. Ban sighed. "Ginji, will you shut up. We're trying to search for him!" Ban said. "Ok!" Ginji said.

They walked slowly with Ginji occasionally flinching at the shadows on the wall. "Hey, Mr Yukito Takayama!" Ban called out. "Where are you?" Ginji called out. "MR YUKITO TAKAYAMA!" Ginji called out. "Where is he?" Ban said in frustration.

"Relax, Ban, Maybe he was late or caught in a traffic…" "A traffic at 2:30 in the night!" Ban cut in. "Ahh…maybe you are right. How can a person be trapped in traffic at 2: 30 in the night…" Ginji wondered.

Ban and Ginji walked into the interior of the building. "Hmm, this place is getting darker. At least the moon gave light in the first part…" Ginji said. Ban took out a torch. "Hey, Ban you are a genius!" Ginji said in tears of happiness hugging Ban. "Get off me, you mutt!" Ban shouted as he flung Ginji on the ground.

Ban walked forward.

"Ban…"

Came a squeak.

"Ban…"

Ban was really boiling.

"Ban…"

Ban was really going to burst.

"Ban…"

"WHAT!"

"I wanna pee."

Ban slapped his forehead. "Ok, but make it quick!" Ban stood in front of the Men's toilet. He let Ginji take his torch inside. Ban was really getting impatient. "Are you done yet!" Ban asked. "No, not just yet." Ginji wailed.

Ban stood there for 10 minutes. If Ginji was not coming out in 5 seconds then he would strangle him to death.

No, Not Ginji but himself!

**5**

Ban heard someone move.

**4**

He heard the toilet flush.

**3**

He heard the zip of the pants.

**2**

The door knob turned.

**1**

The door burst open.

Ginji grinned. "Thanks for waiting for me, Ban!" he said. "Now, shall we find this Takayama guy?" Ban asked. "Sure!" Ginji said as he flashed the torch right into Ban's eye by mistake. "Hey, don't shine it in my eyes!" Ban said furiously. "Sorry, Ban"

They set off again to find Yukito Takayama. "Mr. Yukito Takayama!" Ban called out.

"Ban…"

"What do you want now!" Ban said but he stopped as soon as spotted a shadow of a man. "Hey, who are you!" He called out. He flashed his torch. The man looked up. He was about 27 years old with grey eyes and light brown hair and his was in a pilot's suit. He straightened up his glasses at once. "Oh, you must be Ban Mido and you must be-" "Ginji Amino! Nice to meet you!" Ginji replied cheerfully.

"You must be Yukito Takayama." Ban said. "Yes, yes, I'm Yukito Takayama." He said and smiled warmly. "Oh, so why did you call us?" Ban asked.

Yukito looked around. "Hey, you guys, I think it is better that you should get out of here." He whispered mysteriously. "What do you mean?" Ban asked. "Please, listen to me, you have to get out. I'm going. I warn you, get out of here!" He said and disappeared behind the shadows. "Hey! You wait!" Ban shouted.

But he had already disappeared. "Hey, where are you!" Ban called out but he got no answer. "Ban, I think we should get out of here." Ginji said in a small voice. "What!" "This place seems freaky!" Ginji said. Ban sighed. "Alright, cummon." Ban and Ginji made their way through the dark airport with the aid of a single torch. They somehow made their way to the door through the darkness.

"We are at the door at last." Ban sighed. "So, can we get out now?" Ginji asked. "Sure!" Ban said as he opened the smashed door. "Wait!" They heard. Ginji and Ban snapped back, astounded. A woman walked towards them. She was about 24. She had long black hair.

"Have you seen my husband?" she asked. Ban rose an eyebrow. "Your husband?" Ginji asked. "His name is Yukito." She said. "You mean Yukito Takayama?" Ban asked. "Yeah, if you find him hen please find him and ask him to come back!" Saying this she burst into tears and ran away into the shadows.

"Hey, wait!" Ginji called her but she just ran away weeping. "What's going on?" Ban muttered. "It's 3:45. Let's go home now." Ginji said. Ban and Ginji sat in their car. Ban started it and they drove away.

"You know, yesterday night someone called us up at 1:30" Ginji said. Kazuki looked at them with interest. "At 1:30?" Kazuki asked as he leaned on the table and placed his elbows on the table with his chin in his hands.

With this Ban explained the whole think. "And his name was Yukito Takayama and he called us at Kyoto airport and he had a wife too." With this Ban finished the story.

Kazuki smirked and looked at Heaven who smiled. "Are you fooling us Ban and Ginji?" he said. Ban and Ginji looked at them with surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ban demanded. Kazuki sighed and shifted a bit.

"Ban, Ginji, Yukito Takayama was a pilot who died in a plane crash and his wife was waiting for him on the airport which was destroyed by the plane crashing on it 20 years back and unfortunately she died in the fire too."

Ban and Ginji looked at each other with wide eyes.

**Did you like it? R and R.**

**No flames please. **

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki Bidan**


End file.
